kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Collaboration
is the 128 . chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima along with Haqua go to the school library, but the library is closed so Keima decides to go through the roof like the last time through a hole on the roof of the top of the building. They look around for Shiori and find her writing a novel on her desk. Shiori tears a page and throws it and then she lies down exhausted about her work. As she is dozing off a loud "CLANG" is heard in the library. Shiori is spooked about the noise and goes down to investigate. Keima then approaches her desk and starts to read what Shiori has written. The story is about a girl named "Simone S. Libro". She is an interstellar news reporter, for the Romrem Newspaper. Simone is the main character of Shiori's novel, One day she was punished by her editor-in-chief and was sent to the archives for the Newspaper. She mentions about how she is very talkative (In contrast to Shiori who has a very talkative monologue.) Simone then met a librarian whose name is "Pierre Casiraghi" (A character based on Keima). Simone and Pierre's first meeting was very similar to the way Keima and Shiori met. Other instances of the story was also very similar to Keima's conquest of Shiori. Then after right before where Simone and Casiraghi were going to kiss the story stopped and after a few pages, Casiraghi was killed in combat. Simone had a space funeral (Casiraghi's corpse was sent off into space in a capsule) for Casiraghi and said that she was not at all sad about him dying because he was not important in her life. Keima understood that Shiori was very angry about the Kanon incident. Shiori returned to her desk and saw Keima looking at her novel, She was afraid to approach him. So she grabbed the novel and sat down, as Keima was leaving he said that he had changed the ending of the story. Shiori read the end of the story, The capsule came back after a few days and Casiraghi woke up and told Simone that he was alright and that they could spend more time together. Simone was very angry about this and said that he should not come back to life with a silly excuse of a bullet proof vest. Shiori gave the book back to Keima who then added, "But I wanted to spend time with you" and returned the book back to Shiori. Shiori added that Casiraghi was then attacked by a Rembatos wild beast (a dinosaur) and swallowed in whole. Keima added that Casiraghi did not get digested and came out of the poop of the beast. Simone was angry and was yelling about how no matter how many times that Casiraghi dies, he always comes back to life and she does not want to see him (Shiori added this to the story). But before Shiori could finish what she was editing Keima started to add to the end of the story. Casiraghi tells Simone to not be angry and says that all he wants is spend more time with Simone/Shiori. Shiori was then blushing and left adding "To be continued" to the story. Keima is happy about the little progress he did with Shiori and realizes that reconquering her is not going to be easy. References Category:Summary